


Here's to the ones that made the News

by thetruthrunswild



Series: The Purple Journal [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetruthrunswild/pseuds/thetruthrunswild
Summary: A reflection on guns and mass shootings in America





	Here's to the ones that made the News

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few days after the Las Vegas attack.

In nineteen ninety-nine  
There was Columbine  
Where first died a girl  
Same name as mine

Years later we look  
There came Sandy Hook  
Gunned down twenty children  
Barely able to read storybook

Over on the west coast  
The man was unable to boast  
No girls wanted to sleep with him  
So he turned them into toast

Entered in the holiest of places  
Every intention to only shoot black faces  
Media reluctant to say "hate crime"  
Though he himself identifies as racist

Again another hate crime we meet?  
The police took over three hours - there was no retreat  
Love is love is love is love  
He went there that day to squash the heartbeat

By now none of us can say we're surprised  
The deadliest yet - fifty-nine girls and guys  
Right now we debate and hashtag pray for Las Vegas  
How many more times before our country gets wise


End file.
